Konstytucja Neopolis
Konstytucja Republiki Federalnej Neopolis My, Naród Neopolis, w celu umocnienia Unii, ugruntowania sprawiedliwości, zapewnienia ładu wewnętrznego i środków na wspólną obronę, stworzenia warunków sprzyjających powszechnemu dobrobytowi, zabezpieczenia dla nas i dla potomnych błogosławieństw wolności, ustanawiamy i przyjmujemy tę oto Konstytucję Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Artykuł I § 1. Władzę ustawodawczą sprawować będzie Kongres Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, który będzie się składał z Izby Gubernatorów i Izby Reprezentantów. § 2. Izba Reprezentantów składać się będzie z reprezentantów wybieranych co trzy miesiące przez ludność Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, przy czym w każdym Stanie czynne prawo wyborcze przysługiwać będzie każdemu obywatelowi, który w dniu wyborów będzie mieć ukończone dwanaście lub więcej lat. Nie może być wybrana do Izby Reprezentantów osoba, która nie ukończyła dwunastu lat życia, nie była przez miesiąc obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis i w chwili wyboru nie była mieszkańcem Stanu, z którego ją wybrano, a także która pełni jakąkolwiek funkcję publiczną w innym państwie. Reprezentanci do Izby Reprezentantów wybierani będą z ogólnokrajowych list wyborczych w wyborach powszechnych, równych, tajnych, proporcjonalnych i bezpośrednich. Do Izby wejdą przedstawiciele dwóch partii, które uzyskały największe poparcie, a liczba mandatów przydzielana będzie proporcjonalnie do uzyskanego wyniku. Do Izby wejdzie kolejno tylu kandydatów z listy danej partii ile uzyska ona mandatów. Listy wyborcze partii będą musiały liczyć minimum 10 kandydatów, jednak górna granica nie będzie ustanowiona, chyba, że Kongres w drodze uchwały postanowi inaczej. Kandydaci walczą o jeden z piętnastu mandatów reprezentanckich. Gdy otworzy się wakans reprezentancki, zwolnione miejsce zajmuje kandydat, który w wyborach uzyskał pierwszy wynik poza premiowaną mandatem liczbą kandydatów z listy danej partii. Izba Reprezentantów dokona wyboru Przewodniczącego (Spikera) i innych funkcjonariuszy Izby; ona też będzie miała wyłączne prawo stawiania w stan oskarżenia za nadużycia popełnione w czasie sprawowania urzędu. § 3. Izba Gubernatorów Republiki Federalnej Neopolis składać się będzie z gubernatorów trzynastu Stanów oraz wyspy Berk wybieranych przez ludność danego Stanu na 9 miesięcy a także Wiceprezydenta; każdy jej członek posiadał będzie jeden głos. Czynne prawo wyborcze przysługiwać będzie każdemu obywatelowi, który w dniu wyborów będzie mieć ukończone dwanaście lub więcej lat. Natychmiast po zebraniu się w wyniku pierwszych wyborów, gubernatorzy zostaną podzieleni na trzy grupy, tak równe jak będzie to możliwe. Mandaty gubernatorów z pierwszej grupy wygasną po upływie trzech miesięcy, z drugiej po sześciu miesiącach, a z trzeciej - po dziewięciu; tak, by można było co trzy miesiące dokonywać wyboru jednej trzeciej ogólnej liczby gubernatorów, jeśli w skutek rezygnacji bądź innej przyczyny w okresie między sesjami powstanie wakans na stanowisku któregoś z gubernatorów, zostaną przeprowadzone wybory uzupełniające na terenie danego Stanu. Nie może być gubernatorem osoba, która nie ukończyła trzynastu lat życia, nie była obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis przez dwa miesiące oraz nie była w chwili wyboru mieszkańcem Stanu, z którego go wybrano, a także która pełni jakąkolwiek funkcję publiczną w innym państwie. Izbie Gubernatorów będzie przewodniczyć Wiceprezydent Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, ale prawo głosu będzie miał tylko w wypadku równego podziału głosów gubernatorów. Izba Gubernatorów sama wybierze swoich funkcjonariuszy, jak również przewodniczącego pro tempore w razie nieobecności wiceprezydenta lub gdy będzie on wykonywał obowiązki Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Izbie Gubernatorów będzie przysługiwać wyłącznie prawo rozpatrywania oskarżeń o nadużycia popełnione w związku ze sprawowaniem urzędu. gubernatorzy uczestniczący w zwołanym w tym celu posiedzeniu złożą przysięgę. Rozprawie przeciw Prezydentowi Republiki Federalnej Neopolis będzie przewodniczył Prezes Sądu Najwyższego. Nikt nie może być uznany za winnego bez zgody dwóch trzecich obecnych na posiedzeniu gubernatorów. W sprawie o nadużycie popełnione w związku ze sprawowaniem urzędu można skazać tylko na usunięcie z zajmowanego urzędu i pozbawienie prawa pełnienia w imieniu Republiki Federalnej Neopolis jakiegokolwiek urzędu honorowego, powierniczego lub odpłatnego; skazany będzie jednak mógł - na mocy prawa powszechnego - być pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności sądowej, sądzony i skazany. § 4. Termin wyboru nowego gubernatora będzie w każdym Stanie określany przez urzędującego gubernatora tego Stanu ale musi wypadać przed końcem jego kadencji. W przypadku nie wyznaczenia terminu wyboru przed końcem kadencji obowiązek wyznaczenia terminu wyboru nowego gubernatora w tym Stanie przechodzi na prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Termin wyboru reprezentantów będzie określane przez Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis dla całego kraju. Kongres może zmieniać obowiązujące lub ustanawiać nowe przepisy dotyczące czasu i sposobu wyboru gubernatorów i reprezentantów. Kongres będzie się zbierał przynajmniej raz na kwartał, w pierwszą sobotę trzeciego miesiąca tegoż kwartału, chyba że wyznaczy inny dzień. § 5. Każda z Izb stanowić będzie o prawomocności wyborów i o uprawnieniach swoich członków. Quorum stanowić będzie zwykła większość członków każdej Izby; każda Izba, nawet przy obecności mniej niż połowy swoich członków, może odraczać sesję z dnia na dzień i zmuszać nieobecnych członków do przybycia na obrady w taki sposób i wyznaczać takie kary dyscyplinarne, jakie uzna za właściwe. Każda Izba może ustalać regulamin obrad, karać członków za niewłaściwe zachowanie oraz większością dwóch trzecich wykluczyć członka ze swego grona. Każda z Izb prowadzić będzie dziennik obrad, który okresowo podawany będzie do wiadomości publicznej w z wyjątkiem ustępów, które Izba uzna za tajne; na żądanie jednej piątej członków każdej z Izb zarządzone będzie w każdej sprawie głosowanie imienne i wyniki takiego głosowania zamieszczone będą w dzienniku. Podczas sesji Kongresu żadna z Izb nie będzie mogła bez zgody drugiej odroczyć posiedzenia na dłużej niż trzy dni ani przenieść obrad gdzie indziej niż miejsce zasiadania obu Izb. § 6. Reprezentanci pobierać będą za swoją służbę określone ustawą wynagrodzenie ze Skarbu Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Będą korzystać z przywileju nietykalności osobistej w okresie uczestnictwa w sesji odnośnej Izby, z wyjątkiem wypadków zdrady, przestępstwa pospolitego lub zakłócenia spokoju publicznego; nie wolno ich również pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności poza Izbą Gubernatorów lub Izbą Reprezentantów za przemówienia wygłoszone podczas obrad Kongresu. Przez cały czas trwania mandatu gubernatorzy i reprezentanci nie mogą być powoływani na jakiekolwiek urzędy państwowe ani na takie, za sprawowanie których podwyższono w tym okresie wynagrodzenie; w okresie sprawowania państwowych funkcji urzędowych żadna osoba nie może być członkiem Izby Gubernatorów lub Izby Reprezentantów. § 7. We wszystkich ustawach skarbowych inicjatywa należeć będzie do Izby Reprezentantów; Izbie Gubernatorów jednak - tak jak przy innych ustawach - przysługuje prawo wnoszenia albo aprobowania poprawek. Każdy projekt ustawy uchwalony przez Izbę Reprezentantów i Izbę Gubernatorów nabierze mocy prawnej dopiero po przedstawieniu Prezydentowi Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; w razie zgody, Prezydent podpisze projekt, w przeciwnym razie odeśle go wraz ze swoimi zastrzeżeniami do tej Izby, od której był wniesiony; Izba wciągnie zastrzeżenia Prezydenta do swojego dziennika i przystąpi do ich rozpatrzenia. Jeżeli po rozpatrzeniu zastrzeżeń Izba większością dwóch trzecich głosów ponownie uchwali projekt, będzie on wraz z zastrzeżeniami Prezydenta odesłany do drugiej Izby, która go również rozpatrzy; tu uchwalony większością dwóch trzecich głosów staje się ustawą. Ale we wszystkich tego rodzaju wypadkach głosowanie w obu Izbach musi być imienne, a nazwiska głosujących za i przeciw powinny być wniesione do dziennika każdej z Izb. Jeżeli Prezydent nie zwróci projektu w ciągu dziesięciu dni (nie licząc niedziel) od daty otrzymania go wówczas projekt taki staje się ustawą, chyba że sesja Kongresu została odroczona i Prezydent nie może wskutek tego zwrócić projektu. Wszelkie rozporządzenia, rezolucje lub uchwały wymagające zgody Izby Gubernatorów i Izby Reprezentantów (z wyjątkiem uchwał o odroczeniu sesji) winny być przedstawione Prezydentowi Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; zanim wejdą one w życie, muszą uzyskać zgodę Prezydenta, a w razie odmowy z jego strony muszą być ponownie uchwalone większością dwóch trzecich głosów Izby Gubernatorów i Izby Reprezentantów, zgodnie z postanowieniami i przepisami dotyczącymi projektów ustaw. Kongres nie może stanowić ustaw wprowadzających religię albo zabraniających swobodnego wykonywania praktyk religijnych; ani ustaw ograniczających wolność słowa lub prasy, albo naruszających prawo do spokojnego odbywania zebrań i wnoszenia do rządu petycji o naprawę krzywd. § 8. Kongres będzie miał prawo: nakładać i ściągać podatki, cła, opłaty i akcyzy, spłacać długi, stanowić w sprawach obrony i powszechnego dobra Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, wszystkie jednak podatki, opłaty i akcyzy mają być jednolite na całym obszarze Neopolis; zaciągać pożyczki państwowe; regulować obrót handlowy z obcymi państwami, pomiędzy Republiką Federalną Neopolis i z plemionami Qrchaquew; ustanawiać jednolite przepisy naturalizacyjne oraz jednolite dla całego obszaru Republiki Federalnej Neopolis przepisy o bankructwie; bić monetę, ustalać jej wartość oraz wartość monet zagranicznych, i ustalać jednostki wag i miar; wymierzać kary za podrabianie papierów wartościowych i monety obiegowej Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; zakładać urzędy pocztowe i sieci dróg; popierać postęp nauk i sztuk użytecznych przez zabezpieczenie na pewien okres praw autorskich i praw do wynalazków; ustanawiać prawa obowiązujące na terenie całej Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; reformować języki urzędowe Republiki Federalnej Neopolis: tworzyć sądy niższej instancji niż Sąd Najwyższy; określać piractwo i przestępstwa dokonywane na morzu oraz przestępstwa przeciw prawu międzynarodowemu i wyznaczać kary; wypowiadać wojny, wystawiać listy kaperskie, oraz stanowić w sprawach łupu na morzu i lądzie; wystawiać i utrzymywać wojsko, z tym że budżet uchwalany na ten cel nie może obejmować dłuższego okresu niż trzy miesiące; wystawiać i utrzymywać marynarkę wojenną; ustanawiać zasady dowodzenia oraz regulaminy dla sił lądowych i morskich; powoływać milicję w celu wymuszenia posłuchu dla praw Unii, uśmierzenia powstań i odpierania najazdów; dbać o organizację, uzbrojenie i wyszkolenie milicji oraz sprawować władzę nad tą jej częścią, która będzie powołana do służby na rzecz Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; zastrzega się dla poszczególnych Stanów prawo mianowania oficerów milicji i prawo szkolenia jej w zgodzie z regulaminami ustanowionymi przez Kongres; stanowić wszystkie bez wyjątku ustawy dla dystryktu (obszaru o boku nie dłuższym niż dwadzieścia kilometrów), który drogą cesji przez określone Stany i za zgodą Kongresu może stać się siedzibą rządu Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, oraz sprawować analogiczną władzę nad każdym miejscem, zakupionym za zgodą władzy ustawowej Stanu, w którym ono się znajduje, pod budowę fortów, magazynów, arsenałów, stoczni i innych użytecznych budynków; oraz stanowić wszelkie ustawy potrzebne i właściwe do wykonania wyżej wyszczególnionych oraz innych uprawnień przekazanych na mocy tej Konstytucji rządowi Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, jakiemukolwiek departamentowi lub urzędnikowi. § 9. Ani Republika Federalna Neopolis, ani żaden Stan nie może pozbawić ani ograniczyć praw wyborczych obywateli Republiki Federalnej Neopolis ze względu na rasę, kolor skóry lub płeć. Republika Federalna Neopolis ani żaden poszczególny Stan nie mogą ze względu na wiek ograniczyć lub pozbawić czynnych praw wyborczych obywateli Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, którzy ukończyli dwanaście lub więcej lat. Obywatel, który zmienił miejsce zamieszkania przeprowadzając się do innego Stanu, przez miesiąc od daty przeprowadzki będzie zawieszony w czynnych prawach wyborczych. Nie będą stanowione prawa wymierzone przeciwko jednostkom ani prawa ex post facto. Nie będą nakładane pogłówne ani inne podatki bezpośrednie inaczej niż proporcjonalnie w oparciu o spisy ludności, których sporządzenie zostało nakazane powyżej. Nie będą nakładane cła ani podatki na towary eksportowane z któregokolwiek Stanu. Nie wolno poprzez rozporządzenia regulujące obroty handlowe lub podatki faworyzować portów jednego Stanu na niekorzyść portów innych Stanów; żaden statek płynący do lub z któregoś Stanu nie może być zmuszany do zawijania, uzyskiwania zezwoleń ani do płacenia ceł w innym Stanie. Nie wolno wydatkować pieniędzy ze Skarbu Państwa inaczej jak tylko na podstawie preliminarzy uchwalonych z mocą ustawy; od czasu do czasu będą ogłaszane sprawozdania dochodów i wydatków państwowych. Republika Federalna Neopolis nie będzie nadawała ani uznawała na swoim terytorium żadnych tytułów szlacheckich; żadnej osobie piastującej jakikolwiek urząd z ramienia Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, odpłatny lub powierniczy, nie wolno będzie bez zgody Kongresu przyjmować darów, pensji, urzędu lub tytułu od jakiegokolwiek króla, księcia lub obcego państwa. § 10. Każdy, kto jest obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, podlega jej zwierzchnictwu, Jest także obywatelem tego Stanu, w którym zamieszkuje. Żaden Stan nie może ogłosić ani narzucić jakiegokolwiek prawa, które ograniczałoby prawa i wolności obywateli Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; w żadnym Stanie nie wolno też nikogo pozbawiać życia, wolności ani własności, bez przypisanego prawem postępowania; nie można też na obszarze jego jurysdykcji odmówić komukolwiek jednakowej ochrony prawnej. Każdy kto urodził się lub zamieszkał w Republice Federalnej Neopolis, po miesiącu od daty zamieszkania może ubiegać się o przyznanie mu obywatelstwa. W przypadku pozytywnego rozpatrzenia wniosku o przyznanie obywatelstwa przez specjalnie powołany w tym celu organ oraz nadania obywatelstwa przez Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, staje się on pełnoprawnym obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Nie może zostać gubernatorem ani reprezentantem w Kongresie albo też sprawować w służbie Republiki Federalnej Neopolis lub poszczególnego Stanu jakiegokolwiek urzędu cywilnego lub wojskowego, kto poprzednio jako członek Kongresu lub funkcjonariusz Republiki Federalnej Neopolis albo któregokolwiek Stanu złożył przysięgę na konstytucję Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, a następnie wziął udział w powstaniu lub buncie przeciwko niej albo udzielał jej wrogom pomocy lub poparcia. Jednak niezdolność ta może być zniesiona przez Kongres większością dwu trzecich głosów. Nie będzie poddawana w wątpliwość ważność zadłużenia Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, powstałego zgodnie z prawem, nie wyłączając długów zaciągniętych dla opłacenia uposażeń i nagród za zasługi przy tłumieniu powstania i buntu. Natomiast Republika Federalna Neopolis ani żaden ze Stanów nie może przejąć ani spłacać jakiegokolwiek długu lub zobowiązania, zaciągniętego dla poparcia powstania lub buntu przeciwko Republice Federalnej Neopolis, a wszelkie tego rodzaju długi, zobowiązania i roszczenia uznaje się za sprzeczne z prawem i nieważne. § 11. Żaden Stan nie może zawierać traktatów, przymierzy lub zawiązywać konfederacji, wystawiać listów kaperskich, bić monety, wypuszczać listów zastawnych, zezwalać na spłacanie długów przy pomocy jakichkolwiek środków płatniczych innych niż złoto i srebro; stanowić praw skierowanych przeciwko określonej osobie, stanowić praw ex post facto lub praw, które ograniczałyby odpowiedzialność za zobowiązania wynikające z umów, lub nadawać jakichkolwiek tytułów szlacheckich. Żaden Stan nie będzie nakładał bez zgody Kongresu ceł i opłat wwozowych z wyjątkiem takich opłat, które są konieczne dla umożliwienia Stanowi wykonywania przepisów inspekcyjnych; cały zaś przychód netto z wszystkich ceł i opłat nałożonych przez Stan na import lub eksport będzie przelany na Skarb Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; wszelkie przepisy dotyczące tych spraw podlegać będą kontroli Kongresu i będą mogły być przez Kongres zmieniane Żaden Stan nie będzie bez zgody Kongresu opodatkowywał statków od tonażu, nie będzie utrzymywał wojska ani marynarki wojennej w czasie pokoju, nie będzie zawierał traktatów ani związków z innym Stanem lub z obcym państwem; nie będzie też prowadził wojny, chyba że padł ofiarą inwazji lub znalazł się w oczywistym i bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwie, które czyniło zwłokę niedopuszczalną. Żaden Stan ani inne terytorium wchodzące w skład Republiki Federalnej Neopolis bez zgody wszystkich Stanów, Kongresu i Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis nie może ogłosić autonomii lub niepodległości. Wszelkie próby rebelii i zbrojnego wystąpienia przeciwko jedności nierozerwalnej Unii jaką jest Republika Federalna Neopolis będą surowo karne, a przywódcy wszelkich wystąpień będą karani w trybie natychmiastowym wyrokiem dożywotniego wygnania z terytorium Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Artykuł II § 1. Władza wykonawcza należeć będzie do Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Będzie on sprawował urząd przez okres sześciu miesięcy i wraz z Wiceprezydentem, wybranym na ten sam okres, wybierany jest w sposób następujący: Każdemu Stanowi przydzielona jest Liczba Elekcyjna, proporcjonalna do liczby mieszkańców. Suma wszystkich Liczb Elekcyjnych wynosi 27. Liczby Elekcyjne danych Stanów przedstawiają się następująco: Aleksandria - 1 Capital District - 3 Centra - 1 Epinary & Berk - 2 Gurdenland - 3 Luthenia - 1 Morria - 2 Neosia - 2 Santa Edea - 4 Tiren - 2 Ultimecia - 2 Walse - 3 Whitelands - 1 Wybory prezydenckie odbywają się jednocześnie na terenie całego kraju. Wyborcy oddają głos na jednego z kandydatów zgłoszonych w wyborach, przy czym w każdym Stanie czynne prawo wyborcze przysługiwać będzie każdemu obywatelowi, który w dniu wyborów będzie mieć ukończone dwanaście lub więcej lat. Wyniki liczone są dla całego kraju, ale także dla poszczególnych Stanów. O wygranej w wyborach nie decydują jednak głosy zestawione procentowo. Decyduje wynik uzyskany z Liczb Elekcyjnych. Zwycięzca w danym Stanie otrzymuje całą Liczbę Elekcyjną przypadającą dla tego Stanu. Zsumowane Liczby Elekcyjne z wszystkich Stanów dają wynik uzyskany w wyborach. Wybory wygrywa kandydat, który uzyska sumę Liczb Elekcyjnych przekraczającą 50% sumy wszystkich Liczb Elekcyjnych. W przypadku gdy do wyborów przystąpiło więcej niż dwóch kandydatów i żaden z nich nie uzyskał więcej niż 50% sumy wszystkich Liczb Elekcyjnych rozpisywana jest druga tura wyborów, do której przechodzą dwaj kandydaci, którzy w pierwszej turze uzyskali najlepsze wyniki. Kandydat na Prezydenta startujący w wyborach wyznacza osobę, która obejmie urząd Wiceprezydenta w przypadku jego wygranej. Kongres ma prawo wyznaczyć dzień wyborów prezydenckich. Nie może zostać Prezydentem osoba, która nie jest obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, którego miejscem v - urodzenia nie jest Republika Federalna Neopolis, z wyjątkiem v - urodzenia przed 9 lipca 2007, która nie była mieszkańcem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis przed uchwalaniem tej Konstytucji; nie może zostać Prezydentem osoba, która nie ukończyła piętnastu lat życia i nie jest obywatelem Republiki Federalnej Neopolis od trzech miesięcy, a także która pełni jakąkolwiek funkcję publiczną w innym państwie. W przypadku złożenia Prezydenta z urzędu lub wskutek jego śmierci, ustąpienia albo niezdolności do wykonywania obowiązków tego urzędu, władzę i obowiązki Prezydenta przejmie Wiceprezydent; Kongres wyznaczy w drodze ustawy osobę upoważnioną do przejęcia urzędu Prezydenta w przypadku usunięcia z urzędu, śmierci, ustąpienia lub niezdolności do wykonywania obowiązków zarówno przez Prezydenta, jak i Wiceprezydenta; wyznaczona przez Kongres osoba będzie pełnić te obowiązki do czasu ustania niezdolności lub wyboru nowego Prezydenta. Ilekroć urząd Wiceprezydenta pozostaje nieobsadzony, Prezydent mianuje Wiceprezydenta, który obejmuje stanowisko po uchwale zatwierdzającej, podjętej większością głosów obu izb Kongresu. Ilekroć Prezydent złoży Przewodniczącemu pro tempore Izby Gubernatorów i przewodniczącemu Izby Reprezentantów pisemne oświadczenie, że nie może sprawować władzy i zadań swojego urzędu, władzę tę i zadania sprawować będzie Wiceprezydent jako pełniący obowiązki Prezydenta, dopóki Prezydent nie złoży powyższym adresatom pisemnego oświadczenia, że przeszkoda ustała. Ilekroć Wiceprezydent i większość kierowników resortów lub innego ciała określonego przez Kongres w drodze ustawy złoży Przewodniczącemu pro tempore Izby Gubernatorów i Przewodniczącemu Izby Reprezentantów pisemne oświadczenie, że Prezydent nie może sprawować władzy i zadań swojego urzędu, Wiceprezydent niezwłocznie przejmuje władzę i zadania tego urzędu jako pełniący obowiązki Prezydenta. Jeżeli następnie Prezydent złoży Przewodniczącemu pro tempore Izby Gubernatorów i Przewodniczącemu Izby Reprezentantów pisemne oświadczenie, że jego niemożność już nie zachodzi, wówczas przejmuje znów władzę i zadania swego urzędu, chyba że Wiceprezydent i większość kierowników resortów lub innego ciała określonego przez Kongres w drodze ustawy, złoży do dni czterech Przewodniczącemu pro tempore Izby Gubernatorów i Przewodniczącemu Izby Reprezentantów swoje pisemne oświadczenia, że Prezydent nie może sprawować władzy i zadań swojego urzędu. W takim przypadku rozstrzyga Kongres; jeżeli nie jest to okres sesji, zbiera się w tym celu w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Jeżeli w ciągu dwudziestu jeden dni od zebrania się, stwierdzi uchwałą podjętą większością dwu trzecich głosów każdej izby, że Prezydent nie może sprawować władzy i zadań swojego urzędu, wówczas Wiceprezydent będzie je sprawować nadal; w przeciwnym razie Prezydent znowu przejmuje władzę i zadania swojego urzędu. Prezydent będzie posiadał prawo i obowiązek wyznaczania kierowników departamentów utworzonych przez Kongres w drodze uchwały. W określonych terminach Prezydent będzie otrzymywał za swoją służbę wynagrodzenie, które w okresie jego kadencji nie ulegnie zwiększeniu ani zmniejszeniu; w okresie sprawowania urzędu Prezydent nie będzie poza tym otrzymywał żadnego wynagrodzenia ani od Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, ani od żadnego ze Stanów. Przed objęciem urzędu Prezydent złoży następującą przysięgę: "Przysięgam uroczyście, że będę wiernie wykonywał obowiązki Prezydenta Republiki Federalnej Neopolis oraz że zrobię wszystko co jest w mej mocy, aby dochować, strzec i bronić Konstytucji Republiki Federalnej Neopolis". Opcjonalnie może do przysięgi dodać sformułowanie: "Tak mi dopomóż Bóg" lub inną formułę religijną. § 2. Prezydent jest Wodzem Naczelnym armii i marynarki wojennej Republiki Federalnej Neopolis oraz milicji Stanów w przypadku powołania jej do czynnej służby na rzecz Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; może on żądać od kierowników departamentów rządowych pisemnej opinii we wszystkich sprawach należących do kompetencji tych urzędów; Prezydent ma prawo zawieszania lub darowania kary za przestępstwa przeciw Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, z wyjątkiem kar wynikłych z postawienia w stan oskarżenia za nadużycia popełnione w czasie sprawowania urzędu. Prezydent ma prawo, w porozumieniu z Izbą Gubernatorów i za zgodą dwóch trzecich obecnych na posiedzeniu gubernatorów, zawierać traktaty; w porozumieniu i za zgodą Izby Gubernatorów będzie mianował ambasadorów, ministrów pełnomocnych i konsulów, sędziów Sądu Najwyższego oraz wszystkich innych urzędników Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, sposób powoływania których nie został w tej Konstytucji ustalony inaczej lub zostanie ustalony w drodze ustawy; Kongres może jednak w drodze ustawy przyznać prawo mianowania urzędników niższych szczebli - jeśli uzna to za właściwe - Prezydentowi, sądom lub kierownikom departamentów. Prezydent będzie miał prawo obsadzania wszystkich wakansów powstałych podczas przerw w obradach Izby Gubernatorów; nominacje te wygasną z końcem najbliższej sesji Izby Gubernatorów. Prezydent sprawuje również bezpośrednią władzę nad Zakazanymi Ziemiami, które są integralną częścią Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, ale nie wchodzą w skład żadnego ze Stanów. § 3. Prezydent będzie okresowo informował Kongres o stanie spraw państwa i będzie przedkładał Kongresowi do rozpatrzenia propozycje działań, których podjęcie uzna za konieczne i właściwe; w wyjątkowych przypadkach będzie miał prawo zwoływać sesję połączonych Izb lub jednej z nich, a w przypadku braku porozumienia między nimi co do terminu odroczenia obrad, będzie miał prawo zdecydować o terminie odroczenia; będzie przyjmował ambasadorów i ministrów pełnomocnych; będzie czuwał nad wiernym przestrzeganiem prawa i będzie mianował wszystkich urzędników Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. § 4. Prezydent, Wiceprezydent i każdy urzędnik państwowy będą złożeni z urzędu w przypadku postawienia ich w stan oskarżenia za nadużycia popełnione w czasie sprawowania urzędu oraz w przypadku skazania za zdradę, przekupstwo lub inne zbrodnie i przestępstwa. § 5. Nikt nie może być wybrany na urząd Prezydenta więcej niż dwa razy, a kto sprawował urząd Prezydenta albo pełnił funkcję w czasie kadencji innej osoby przez ponad trzy miesiące nie może być wybrany na urząd Prezydenta więcej niż jeden raz. Niniejszy artykuł nie ma jednak zastosowania do osoby pełniącej urząd Prezydenta w czasie zaproponowania tego artykułu przez Kongres ani też nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby osoba sprawująca urząd Prezydenta lub pełniąca jego funkcję w czasie ratyfikowania niniejszego artykułu sprawowała urząd Prezydenta lub pełniła jego funkcję aż do upływu kadencji. Artykuł III § 1. Władzę sądową w Republice Federalnej Neopolis sprawować będzie Sąd Najwyższy oraz sądy niższe, które Kongres będzie z biegiem czasu tworzyć i ustanawiać. Sędziowie Sądu Najwyższego i sądów niższych instancji będą nieusuwalni i w określonych terminach będą otrzymywać za swoją służbę wynagrodzenie, które w okresie sprawowania przez nich urzędu nie ulegnie zmniejszeniu. § 2. Władza sądowa rozciąga się na wszystkie kwestie prawne, które mogą się wyłonić w związku z treścią Konstytucji, praw obowiązujących w Republice Federalnej Neopolis oraz traktatów zawartych przez Republikę Federalną Neopolis i tych, które będą zawarte przez nie w przyszłości; władza sądowa rozciągać się będzie na wszystkie sprawy dotyczące ambasadorów, innych ministrów pełnomocnych i konsulów; na wszystkie sprawy admiralicji i prawa morskiego; na spory, w których Republika Federalna Neopolis będzie stroną; na spory pomiędzy dwoma lub więcej Stanami, pomiędzy którymkolwiek ze Stanów i obywatelami innego Stanu oraz pomiędzy obywatelami różnych Stanów; na spory pomiędzy obywatelami tego samego Stanu dochodzącymi swoich praw do ziemi nadanej przez różne Stany, oraz pomiędzy Stanami lub ich obywatelami a państwami obcymi, ich obywatelami lub poddanymi. We wszystkich sprawach dotyczących ambasadorów, ministrów pełnomocnych i konsulów, oraz w sprawach, w których stroną będzie Stan, właściwą instancją będzie Sąd Najwyższy. We wszystkich innych wymienionych wyżej sprawach Sąd Najwyższy będzie instancją odwoławczą, z wyjątkiem tych spraw, co do których Kongres postanowi inaczej, ustalając odpowiednie przepisy. We wszystkich sprawach karnych, z wyjątkiem tych, które wniesiono w związku z popełnieniem nadużyć w okresie sprawowania urzędu, przewód sądowy będzie się odbywał przed Radą Sędziowską w tym Stanie, w którym przestępstwo zostało popełnione; jednakże jeśli przestępstwo zostanie popełnione na obszarze nie należącym do żadnego ze Stanów, proces odbędzie się w miejscu lub miejscach ustalonych przez Kongres. Rada Sędziowska we wszystkich Stanach składać się będzie z trzech Sędziów. Rada wśród swoich członków wybiera przewodniczącego Rady. Zasady funkcjonowania Rady określona przez Kongres w drodze ustawy. § 3. Za zdradę przeciw Republice Federalnej Neopolis uważać się będzie wszczęcie przeciw nim wojny lub sprzymierzenie się z ich nieprzyjaciółmi, udzielanie im pomocy i poparcia oraz dążenie do naruszenia jedności nierozerwalnej Unii. Za zdradę stanu można skazać tylko na jawnej rozprawie sądowej, na podstawie zeznań dwóch świadków lub na podstawie przyznania się do winy. W przypadku przywódców w/w wykroczeń może zostać zastosowane w trybie natychmiastowym dożywotnie wygnanie z terytorium Republiki Federalnej Neopolis. Kongres będzie miał prawo ustanowić karę za zdradę, ale żaden wyrok nie może powodować skutków prawnych dla zstępnych skazanego lub przepadku majątku na okres dłuższy niż okres życia skazanego. § 4. Nie będzie naruszane prawo ludzi do bezpieczeństwa osobistego, nietykalności mieszkania, dokumentów i ruchomości, oraz zapewniające ochronę przed nieuzasadnionymi rewizjami i sekwestrami. Nakaz rewizji lub aresztowania może być wydany jedynie przez sąd na podstawie uzasadnionego podejrzenia, popartego przysięgą, przy czym dokładnie musi być wymienione miejsce rewizji oraz osoby i rzeczy, które mają być obłożone aresztem. § 5. Nikt nie będzie pociągany do odpowiedzialności za zbrodnię główną lub inne hańbiące przestępstwo bez zalecenia lub postawienia w stan oskarżenia przez Wielką Radę Sędziowską; przepis ten nie dotyczy członków wojska, marynarki wojennej ani milicji, będącej w służbie czynnej podczas wojny lub zagrożenia publicznego. Nie wolno też tej samej osoby sądzić ani narażać na karę śmierci lub karę cielesną dwukrotnie za to samo przestępstwo; ani też nie wolno wymagać od oskarżonego w sprawie karnej by świadczył przeciwko sobie, ani pozbawiać go życia, wolności lub mienia inaczej niż w drodze czyniącej zadość istotnym wymaganiom sprawiedliwości. Nie wolno też przejąć prywatnej własności na użytek publiczny bez słusznego odszkodowania. § 6. We wszystkich sprawach karnych oskarżonemu przysługuje prawo do szybkiej i jawnej rozprawy przed Radą Sędziowską w tym Stanie i okręgu, w którym przestępstwo zostało popełnione, przy czym okręg ma być uprzednio prawnie ustalony. Oskarżonego należy pouczyć o charakterze i przyczynie oskarżenia, postawić go wobec świadków oskarżenia, w razie potrzeby pod przymusem sprowadzić świadków świadczących na jego korzyść i zapewnić mu obrońcę. § 7. Nie wolno żądać nadmiernych kaucji i wymierzać nadmiernych grzywien ani też stosować kar okrutnych lub wymyślnych. § 8. Wymienienie w Konstytucji określonych praw nie oznacza zniesienia lub ograniczenia innych praw, przysługujących ludowi. § 9. Władzy sądowej Republiki Federalnej Neopolis nie należy rozumieć w taki sposób, jakby rozciągała się na jakiekolwiek powództwo wytoczone lub dochodzone według zasad prawa lub słuszności przeciwko jednemu ze Stanów przez obywateli innego Stanu albo przez obywateli lub poddanych jakiegokolwiek państwa obcego. § 10. Nie będzie w Republice Federalnej Neopolis lub jakimkolwiek miejscu podległym ich władzy ani niewolnictwa, ani przymusowych robót, chyba że jako kara za przestępstwo, którego sprawca został skazany zgodnie z prawem. Artykuł IV § 1. Każdy Stan będzie uznawał wszystkie dokumenty publiczne, rejestry i protokoły sądowe wszystkich innych Stanów. Kongres może w drodze ogólnie obowiązującej ustawy określić sposób uwierzytelniania tych dokumentów, rejestrów i protokołów oraz wynikających z nich skutków prawnych. § 2. Obywatele każdego Stanu będą korzystać z tych samych praw i przywilejów, z których korzystają obywatele wszystkich innych Stanów. Osoba oskarżona w jednym Stanie o zdradę, zbrodnię lub przestępstwo pospolite, która zbiegłaby do innego Stanu i tam została schwytana, będzie na żądanie władzy wykonawczej Stanu, z którego zbiegła, wydana władzom Stanu, w którym popełniła zdradę, zbrodnię lub przestępstwo pospolite. Żadna osoba, na której ciąży obowiązek służby lub wykonywania pracy w którymkolwiek ze Stanów z mocy prawa obowiązującego w tym Stanie, nie może w przypadku zbiegnięcia do innego Stanu być zwolniona z wykonywania żadnego z tych obowiązków na mocy praw obowiązujących w Stanie, do którego zbiegła, lecz będzie wydana na żądanie strony, na której rzecz ma wykonywać te obowiązki. § 3. Kongres może przyjmować do Unii nowe Stany; nowe Stany nie będą jednak tworzone lub organizowane na obszarze objętym jurysdykcją innego Stanu; nie będą tworzone przez łączenie dwóch lub więcej Stanów, ani części Stanów, bez zgody legislatury odnośnych Stanów i bez zgody Kongresu. Kongres będzie miał prawo unieważniać oraz ustanawiać wszelkie przepisy i zarządzenia dotyczące terytoriów lub innych dóbr stanowiących własność Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; niniejsza Konstytucja nie będzie interpretowana w sposób, który poddawałby w wątpliwość tytuł własności Republiki Federalnej Neopolis lub któregokolwiek ze Stanów. § 4. Republika Federalna Neopolis gwarantuje każdemu Stanowi wchodzącemu w skład tej Unii republikańską formę rządów, będą bronić każdego z nich przed inwazją oraz na żądanie władzy ustawodawczej lub wykonawczej (w przypadku gdy ustawodawcza zebrać się nie może) przed zaburzeniami wewnętrznymi. Artykuł V Ilekroć dwie trzecie członków obu Izb uznają to za potrzebne, Kongres będzie wnosił poprawki do tej Konstytucji, albo na żądanie dwóch trzecich ogólnej liczby Stanów zwoła zgromadzenie, którego zadaniem będzie wniesienie projektu poprawek; w obu przypadkach poprawki staną się ważną pod każdym względem częścią tej Konstytucji, jeśli zostaną ratyfikowane przez władze ustawodawcze trzech czwartych ogólnej liczby Stanów lub przez zgromadzenia w trzech czwartych Stanów, w zależności od tego, który z tych sposobów ratyfikacji Kongres uzna za właściwy; żaden Stan nie będzie bez swej zgody pozbawiony takiej samej liczby głosów w Izbie Gubernatorów, jaka przysługuje innym Stanom. Artykuł VI Wszelkie długi i zobowiązania zaciągnięte przed wejściem w życie tej Konstytucji będą obowiązywały Republikę Federalną Neopolis rządzącą się tą Konstytucją tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy obowiązywała Konstytucja Sierpniowa. Niniejsza Konstytucja i ustawy Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, które na jej podstawie zostaną uchwalone, oraz wszystkie traktaty zarówno już istniejące, jak i zawierane w przyszłości przez Republikę Federalną Neopolis, stanowić będą najwyższe prawo dla całego państwa i obowiązywać będą sędziów we wszystkich Stanach, nawet jeśli postanowienia konstytucji stanowych lub praw stanowych są odmienne. Gubernatorzy i reprezentanci do Izby Reprezentantów, o których była mowa powyżej, członkowie ciał ustawodawczych Stanów oraz wszyscy urzędnicy i sędziowie zarówno Republiki Federalnej Neopolis, jak i poszczególnych Stanów będą przed objęciem urzędu składali przysięgę, że będą przestrzegać niniejszej Konstytucji; objęcie jakiegokolwiek urzędu lub stanowiska państwowego w Republice Federalnej Neopolis nie będzie jednak uzależnione od złożenia jakiegokolwiek oświadczenia dotyczącego przynależności do jakiegokolwiek wyznania. Artykuł VII Ratyfikacja przez podpisy Komisarza Republiki Federalnej Neopolis oraz jego doradców wystarczą do wejścia w życie tej Konstytucji na terenie całej Unii. Uchwalono pomyślnie dnia dwudziestego grudnia Roku Pańskiego dwa tysiące ósmego, a drugiego roku niepodległości Republiki Federalnej Neopolis; co niniejszym poświadczają poniższe podpisy. Podpisano Komisarz Neopolis Cyber Smith Doradca komisarza ds. wewnętrznych Altair Alfa de Bourbon Doradca komisarza ds. zewnętrznych Buba A. Bubovic Poświadczył Sekretarz Daron Lynch Kategoria:Konstytucje Kategoria:Neopolis Linki zewnetrzne *Konstytucja Republiki Federalnej Neopolis w wersji PDF